Goku vs Gilgamesh
Description Dragon Ball vs Fate! Two Golden Heroes, one kind, idiotic and a martial artist, fights the arrogant, cruel, and weapon wielding Archer! Who will surpass one another?! Interlude Yang Xiao Long: Blondes. Are. AWESOME! I know from experience, as you might know~. Guts: Today's fighters are some of the mightiest in fiction, and with their respective styles of fighting, they fuck up whoever is in their way. One with fists, and for the side of good, Yang Xiao Long: And the other fights with every weapon imaginable! But he's also an evil, arrogant prick. They are...Son Goku, the Super Saiyan God! Guts: And Gilgamesh, the arrogant Archer and wielder of the Gates of Babylon. I'm Guts, and she's some armless ska- Yang Xiao Long: I'M YANG XIAO LONG, AND IT'S OUR JOB TO ANALYZE THEIR Weapons, Armor and Skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle!'' Goku '''Bio written by: GokuvsSuperman117 Facts First Appearance: "Dragon Ball Volume 1 Chapter 1: Bloomers and the Monkey King" (1985) Height: 175 cm. (5'9" ft.) Weight: 62 kg. (179 lbs.) Age: Unknown (Though estimated to be around in his early-mid 50s at the end of the Manga. However, his physical state does not match his biological one, as he was confirmed to be 45 in Battle of F, but he looked to be about 35. This is due to his Saiyan blood.) Aliases: Kakarot/Karkarotto (Birth Name), Goku-San, Mr. Super Saiyan, etc. Theme: '''Super Saiyan Goku or Super Saiyan 3 Goku 'Famous Quotes: ''"My name is Goku and I'm from Earth.", "You sure talk tough, but you could use more training.", and ''"I AM NOT....GOING TO LET YOU....GET AWAY WITH THIS!"'' Feats Base Form Base Form -During the events of Dragon Ball, he kept up with Jackie Chun (Master Roshi in disguise), was able to match the likes of Tien Shinhan during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament but lost due to ring out (taking multiple dirty blows and pressure point hits), dragged Monster Carrot and his men to the moon with the Power Pole, killed Demon King Piccolo after a long battle, took out the entire Red Ribbon Army, won the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament by defeating Piccolo with a hole in his chest, and escaped the sacred Furnace of Eight Divisions. '-During the Saiyan Saga, he bravely sacrificed himself to kill Raditz by holding him down, defeated Nappa after Revival, and kept pace with Saiyan Prince Vegeta.' '-During the Frieza Saga, he beat most of the Ginyu Force single-handedly, fought a long and grueling battle with Frieza, and achieved the form of Super Saiyan.' '-During the Android Saga, he was able to survive a heart virus (though, this is only due to a medicine from Future Trunks) and opened up an ocean as soon as he recovered.' '-During the Buu Saga, he defeated the combined forces of Frieza, King Cold, Cell, and the Ginyu Force with Pikkon, trained with weighted bags on the Supreme Kai's World, defeated the mightiest heroes across the galaxy in the Otherworld Tournament, showcased his ability to control his physical strength by restraining a punch on a machine to a 183 rating, swung the Z sword with some difficulty, killed the highly dangerous Kid Buu with a Spirit Bomb, and fought Buu's reincarnation (Uub) to a standstill without extended effort.' '-In the movies, defeated Dr. Wheelo, destroyed Turles and the Tree of Might, knocked out Super Garlic Jr. for a short time with the help of Piccolo, became a False Super Saiyan against Lord Slug and killed him in his Super Namekian form, fought on even ground with a Super Saiyan Broly, and dodged attacks from Fat Janemba.' '-In the Non-Canon GT series, he beat Frieza and Cell without much effort, was able to defeat Super Android 17 with a combined attack of the Dragon Fist and a Super Kamehameha, learned Oceanus Shenron's spinning wind attack and killed her with a combined Kamehameha with Pan, killed most of the other Shadow Dragons, destroyed Omega Shenron with a universe-powered Spirit Bomb, and became a part of Shenron after swallowing the 4-Star Dragon Ball.' Super Saiyan'' -Manhandled a 100% Full-Power Frieza, Android 19 before he gave into his heart virus, and others. -Swatted away sword swings from a Super Saiyan Trunks, who was able to cleave right through Metal Frieza no problem multiple times (Though he used his Ki to an extent). As Frieza tanked the explosion of Namek and Goku's Angry Kamehameha while halved, it's safe to assume Goku can slice through Metal Frieza with equal, if not more, ease.' '-Managed to fight on an even keel with a Perfect Form Cell, even disintegrating his upper half at a point (Though Cell was holding back). ' '-In the movies, he easily beat Cooler after tanking a beam and deflecting his ultimate attack at him, destroyed the Big Gete Star by overloading it with Ki energy and killed Metal Cooler with a Ki Blast to the heart, defeated the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly by punching him with the fused power of his friends, absorbed the power of the Spirit Bomb and disintegrated Super Android 13 with its Ki, and controlled the power of the Super Saiyan God in this form.' '-In the Non-Canon GT series, he overpowered the Imperial Swordsman Ledgic and learned how to use the Dragon Fist in this form.' 'Super Saiyan 2 -Achieved sometime after the Cell Saga and before the Buu Saga. -Fought evenly against Majin Vegeta while holding back. -Confirmed to be many times stronger than Teen Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 power while not going all out. ' 'Super Saiyan 3 -Achieved sometime before the start of the Buu Saga. -Transformation is strong enough to shake the entire planet.' '-Powerful enough to wail on Fat Buu.' '-Able to fight Kid Buu, even keeping up with his unpredictable movements.' '-In the Movies, he beat Fat Janemba down to his second form, kept up with the Full-Powered Janemba's phase-shifting attacks for some time, and killed the gargantuan Hirudegarn with a Dragon Fist.' '-In the Non-Canon GT series, he was able to beat down Baby Vegeta before he powered up.' '''Super Saiyan God '-Achieved during Battle of the Gods. -Confirmed to be more powerful than Super Vegetto, the Potarra Earrings' fusion of Goku and Vegeta. -Kept pace with a 70% Beerus in this form. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan -Achieved during Battle of F. -Trained under Lord Whis in this form. -Fought against Golden Frieza for a long time.' Phyiscality Superhuman Strength -During the Saiyan Saga, he trained under 10X Earth's normal gravity and eventually became used to it. -During the Frieza Saga, he trained under 100X Earth's normal gravity and became used to it. '-During the Buu Saga, Goku was able to swing around 2 tons on each of his limbs for a long time on the Supreme Kai's World (Which has the 10X effect for gravity like King Kai's World) and only showed strain when the weight was changed to 10 tons before effortlessly swinging them in his Super Saiyan form. This means Goku can fight against 400 tons in base with some difficulty. ' '-If the punching bag is any indication, Goku can easily control the physical strength of his strikes. -Nappa completely decimated the Z-Warriors excluding Yamacha, which includes Kid Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Chiatzou, and Piccolo). When Goku showed up, he was able to defeat him in one blow. (This stands out especially, as Piccolo is a moon-busting individual. The speed Goku would need to strike Nappa and take him down in a single hit is Mach 25, added onto his strength at the time.) -In another instance, Recoome singlehandedly manhandled the combined efforts of Krillin, Kid Gohan (Both of which had their potentials unlocked), and Vegeta. Goku showed up and gave Recoome a gut check, knocking him out. -As Frieza effortlessly swatted away a planet-busting attack from Vegeta without the use of Ki, Goku is likely more than capable of doing the same (This is proven to be true, as Goku batted away an even more powerful blast from a 100% Full Powered Frieza without the use of Ki in his Super Saiyan Form. While he was indeed in his Super Saiyan Form, Goku has become stronger than that later on). -Vegeta trained at 500X normal gravity before he became a Super Saiyan, so Goku must be able to pull off the same kind of gravity resistance and more.' Superhuman Speed & Reflexes -As a child, he could swim laps around a shark, evade bees, dig trenches for an entire countryside in a short amount of time, move piles of dirt with a wheelbarrow quickly, deflect bullets, dodge lasers, move faster than the eye (Normal, Master Roshi's, and even Kami's when Goku was an adult) could see, and react at literal lightning-fast speeds. A rule in the Dragon Ball world is the faster a person is, the faster things that person can see and react to, so Goku's speed feats are legitimate. '-During the Saiyan Saga, Piccolo blew up Earth's moon in under 2 seconds with a simple beam. Goku's blasts can be as powerful or as fast and do more. (The moon in the Dragon Ball world is the same size and distance away from Earth as in the real world. This means the Dragon Ball moon is about 1,079.6 miles in radius, 2,159.2 miles in diameter, 14.6 million square miles in surface area, and 238,900 miles away from Earth.)' '-During the Frieza Saga, Goku crossed half the distance of Namek, which is confirmed to be at least as large as Earth, in 2 seconds at most (Frieza was in mid-swing about to hit Vegeta at the time). (Earth is about 24,901 miles in circumference. As Goku was able to traverse this distance in 2 seconds at most, this would put Goku's flight speed at about 22,419,000 MPH at Base.) ' Superhuman Durability & Stamina -As a child, Goku learned to remove his weakness of his Saiyan tail making him lose all his power when tugged (though the tail has been removed, so it would not matter). -During the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Piccolo shot him through the chest, but Goku got up and continued to fight. -During the Frieza Saga, he gets shoved into lava, but he survives it. Also, Frieza, in a bloodied state where he is halved, tanked the entire explosion of Namek after being blown up by Goku's Angry Kamehameha, so since Goku manhandled him, it is likely Goku is able to tank planet explosions. '-During the Buu Saga, he tanked a flame attack that could instantly melt marble.' '-During GT, Kid Goku in his Base Form was frozen solid by a mass of souls, but he was able to melt his way out, and was swallowed up by Perfect Cell, but escaped. In his Super Saiyan 4 Form, Goku could withstand the sun-like heat emitted by Nuova Shenron, the 4-Star Dark Dragon.' '-At one point, Goku's best friend, Krillin, made a direct hit upon a Perfect Form Cell. Cell merely shrugged it off. As the Destructo Disk is known for being to cut through almost any surface and Goku has many times more powerful than Cell by the end of this series, Goku can likely achieve the same feat.' Saiyan Physiology'' -Goku is a full-blooded Saiyan, an alien race that is bred for the experience of fighting. They are so in-tune with battle, that their bodies can actually adapt and become exponentially stronger than they were before to damage they sustain.' '''Mentality' Pure-Hearted and Naive '-Ever since he was popped on the head as an infant by a rock, Goku is a kind-hearted individual with no evil in his heart.' '-He will spare enemies, even giving them a chance to rethink their lives.' '-Will openly help others, like the time he watched over a nest of dinosaur eggs.' Loves to Fight '-As he is a Saiyan, Goku's main purpose is to be in battle to test himself.' '-Likes to fight on an even keel, so he will hold back against weaker opponents and even let some enemies power up to their fullest potential to test his own limits, though he will not hesitate to go all out against someone he knows is a legitimate threat. -He has become a genius due to his love of fighting, coming up with schemes like distracting Frieza with energy balls while underwater after discovering he cannot sense Ki and fought him on the ground where Frieza was at a disadvantage.' Equipment -Power Pole: A mystical staff that can extend infinitely. '-Flying Nimbus: A magical yellow cloud that can travel at supersonic speeds. Only a pure-hearted being (like Goku) can ride it alone.' '-Senzu Beans: Mystical beans that can heal injuries inflicted on a person. This does not apply to all injuries, as illness and limb loss are out of its range.' Martial Arts -Wrestling: Goku has shown knowledge of wrestling every now and then. He's used the Boston Crab on Tien, the Full-Nelson on Raditz, and a Backbreaker on Frieza. -Turtle School Arts: A series of unorthodox training methods used to build up superhuman physicality. -Dragon Throw: Goku's trademark grapple. He grabs an enemy by a limb and spins them around before letting go of them, sending them flying in a direction. '-Hasshu Ken: A technique that moves the arms so fast, it appears there are 8 arms at once to the normal eye.' '-Tornado!: A spinning technique that can bash into enemies.' '-Ningen Tatsumaki: A hurricane kick. -Headshot!: A finger flick so powerful, even Beerus was knocked away by it. -One-Inch Punch: The legendary move used by Bruce Lee. -Blast Fist: Goku uppercuts an enemy and discharges ki into his fist, which creates an explosion. -Zanku Fist: A powerful rushdown attack. -Meteor Combination: A series of kicks ended by a gut punch and then a Kamehameha to the back. -Sword Breaker: An attack used to break swords. -Crow Kick: A swooping kick. -Dragon Smash: A powerful blow used to launch an opponent high in the sky. -Burst Rush: Goku rams his fist into the gut before smacking the enemy away, getting behind them, landing another elbow, and finally kicking the enemy back to the ground. -Pressure Point Knowledge: After fighting against foes like Tien, Goku has learned some basic pressure point attacks. ' Skills, Abilities, & Techniques -Flight: Through his use of Ki, Goku can fly at massively hypersonic speeds. He can levitate at high atmospheric pressures while fighting. -Ki Manipulation: As Saiyans are natural adept at this, Goku is a master of using Ki, a power source that relies on the life force of a user. With it, he can fire concentrated blasts from his hands, power up his ki, control it effectively by raising or lowering the quantity in his body, boost his physical capabilities, and detect ki by sensing ki signatures. '-Kiai: A nearly invisible powerful aura that surrounds a user. It generates powerful forces that are similar gusts of wind and the user can control it within specific points in the body (Meaning Goku is capable of focusing the Kiai's power with his hands, body, etc.). Goku is capable of dispersing lava around him with this technique.' Invisible Eye Blast: A beam of Kiai shot from Goku's eyes. It is invisible and powerful enough to go through the ground and stone. Fist Shockwave: A shockwave emitted from the hand, usually from a finger, closed fist, or a palm. Spirit Shot: The user points the arms in different directions and fires a strong current of Kiai, knocking opponents back a large distance away. Spirit Shock: A double-handed Kiai strike that puts more force than a normal Fist Shockwave '-Suspended Ki Blast: A charged up Ki ball that is used to threaten others. It's likely Goku can also ram it into others, similar to how Broly did.' ' -Destructo Disk: A round, razor-sharp ring of Ki that can cut clean through flesh, stone, metal, and other materials.' '-Instant Transmission: A teleportation technique Goku learned on the Planet Yardrat. It allows Goku to travel to any place instantly. Its only weakness is that it locks onto Ki signatures, so if they're is too much Ki in a given space (like the case with Kid Buu's Planet Burst attack), the Instant Transmission will be thrown off by the overwhelming presence of Ki and Goku cannot focus on where to go (It is not loss of a user's focus that can trigger loss of control of the Instant Transmission, as Goku has utilized it against the unpredictability of Kid Buu while the Super Saiyan 3 form was draining him). Goku can also use it effectively while in a fight.' '-Solar Flare: A move used to blind opponents for a short time.' '-Saiyan Aura Blast: A one-handed quick firing energy wave. -Twin Dragon Shot: Two small ki blasts mainly used as a diversionary tactic. First used against Frieza in his final form. -Homing Energy Wave: A ki blast that locks onto an opponent's position. -Mimicry: Goku can watch certain techniques, ki or physical, and can copy them to an extent. He first exhibited this trait as a child when Master Roshi performed the Kamehameha. -Afterimage Technique: Goku uses his insane speed to create an illusion that shows where he last was as he moves to a different area. -Telepathy: Allows Goku to communicate with his mind or read others' minds via placing his palm on their head. -Telekinesis: Goku can lift small objects such as water within a glass. -Energy Barier: Goku surrounds himself in a barrier made of ki. -Kamehameha: Goku's trademark technique which he copied from Master Roshi. He charges up ki into his palms and puts them together before firing a massive beam. There are plentiful variations of this move. ' '-Double Kamehameha: Goku puts ki into his palms and fires two Kamehamehas in opposing directions. -Flying Kamehameha: An aerial variation of the Kamehameha that can propel Goku away from an enemy while firing. -Jet Kamehameha: Lets Goku boost through the air by channeling the Kamehameha into his feet. -Distractng Kamehameha: Goku sends two balls of compressed ki into the air like flares to throw his opponents off their game. -Propelling Kamehameha: Goku blasts his Kamehameha into the ground and launches himself at an intended target. -Spirit Bomb: A powerful attack taught to Goku by King Kai. A user raises his hands to the sky and draws ki into a condensed ball. Once it has absorbed enough ki, Goku throws it out at an opponent and hunt them down. Goku can enhance its strength by drawing from other sources of ki, but they must be willing and able to give said ki up. The charge time is also very long, but if Goku charges it enough, it is essentially his most powerful move. However, beings that are pure of heart or are simply powerful enough can stop or even reflect it back at Goku. It also cannot be used if Goku goes Super Saiyan, but he will be able to absorb its energy into his own body. With the energy, his ki is boosted and he can create a field of ki that can slowly disintegrate nearby opponents.' '''''Kaio-Ken Achieved through training with King Kai. A stream of red aura surrounds Goku and boosts his stats to a higher level. This can stack his power up to 20X his normal stats. He can safely use the 10X and in any of his Super Saiyan Forms. List of Techniques accessible from this Form -Kaio-Ken Attack: Goku knocks his opponent away with a kick before following up with a punch to the jaw, sending the opponent higher. Finally, Goku gives chase before circling around and kicking the enemy back down. -Kaio-Ken Finish: Goku kicks his opponent upward before flying above the enemy and slamming on their back with a double-axe chop. As they fall, Goku dives downward and crashes his fists into the spine before getting under the target and putting his hand up. The enemy's lands on his hand and crumples before Goku tosses them off. -Kaio-Ken Kamehameha: A Kamehameha that is multiplied in its power and scale by the Kaio-Ken. Super Saiyan Transformation: The transformations of Goku, which increase his stats by a percentage. Super Saiyan 1 List of Techniques accessible from this Form -Now I'm Really Mad!: A left hook followed up by a double-axe chop. -Meteor Smash: A quick rush attack that ends with a knee to the back and then a double-axe chop. -Miracle Blow: Goku condenses ki into his fist and rams it straight into the gut before blowing it up. -Qigong Bullet: Goku concentrates ki into his palm and focuses his aim on the heart before firing his blast directly at it. -Angry Kamehameha: A golden Kamehameha that can ravage foes. -Warp Kamehameha: Goku combines a Kamehameha and his Instant Transmission into a move that can surprise and obliterate foes. Super Saiyan 2 The form attained first by Goku's eldest son, Gohan, at the Cell Games. Goku's appearance changes more, becoming more muscular than the last, gaining spikier hair, and his aura becomes more active as electric sparks surround it. Goku receives a much greater power boost, multiplying his already multiplied stats by doubling them (This mean his Super Saiyan boost of X50 of Base Form recives another boosting of X2. Overall, this boosts Goku's Base power by X100). However, unlike his Super Saiyan Form, Goku has not mastered its uses, so he does not have as much self-control as he normally would. List of Techniques accessible from this Form -Meteor Blast: A rush attack where Goku delivers a series of roundhouse kicks before following up with a ki volley. -Super Kamehameha: A beefed up Kamehameha. Super Saiyan 3 One of Goku's most powerful transformations that he obtained sometime before the Buu Saga. Goku changes physically yet again, gaining golden spiky hair that goes down to his midsection, a loss of eyebrows, much more narrow eyes, a deeper voice, an even more active and wild electrical aura, and a more intense muscular structure. The transformation process is strong enough to shake the entire planet of Earth. Goku gains a X4 boost to his already boosted status (Super Saiyan 2 boosted X2, Super Saiyan boosted X8, Base Form boosted by X400). However, this form comes with the cost of horribly straining and mutilating Goku's internal body structure, making this a form to be held off as a final trump card. The form also follows suite with Goku's loss of self-control, becoming more prominent this time around. List of Techniques accessible from this Form -Super Explosive Wave: Goku charges up ki before releasing it in an explosive fashion. This ki explosion can damage nearby enemies and protect him from oncoming attacks, but he cannot move while the attack is in motion. -Meteor Impact: Goku kicks an enemy into the air and drop kicks them to the floor, landing on their spine as he and his opponent make contact with it. Then, Goku places his palm on their face before blasting it with a Kamehameha. -Power Up to the Very Limit: Goku gets a quick charge to his highest levels, but is drained of ki after a short time. -True Kamehameha: A very powerful Kamehameha that is large in size. -Dragon Fist: Goku builds up ki into his fist before launching it out, releasing a golden dragon that can string up opponents and blow them up. ''' ''Super Saiyan God'' '''The ultimate form of the Super Saiyan, requiring the power of six pure-hearted Saiyans to achieve it. Unlike Goku's previous forms, the Super Saiyan God is gained quite peacefully as opposed to the amounts of rage needed to tap into the other Super Saiyan forms. In this state, Goku can also control its power without being in it, constantly seen fighting with its energy in his Base and other Super Saiyan forms. His physical changes aren't as apparent as other forms, being more of a mix between the Kaio-Ken and the False Super Saiyan (To be more clear, Goku gains an orange-golden form with a fiery aura. His eyes become red and his hair does the same). In this form, Goku can sense godly Ki and absorb energy by consuming Ki thrown at him. The boost Goku gains in this form is far beyond any of Goku's previous states, as it surmounts even Super Vegetto, the most powerful character in the Z series (Vegetto is a Potara-Earrings fusion of Goku, using the alias of Karkarotto, and Vegeta. The fusion relied on the strength of a pair's rivalry, and as Goku and Vegeta are as strong as a rivalry gets, Vegetto was unbelievably powerful, clipping Super Buu when he was combined with Piccolo, Gotenks, and Mystic/Ultimate Gohan. It also completely combined a pair's power, added onto the boost of the rivalry strength. And as Super Vegetto gains a X50 power boost, this puts Goku at a very high state of power. It is likely around X10,000+). List of Techniques accessible from this Form -Regeneration: By pouring his godly ki into his body, Goku can heal minor wounds. -Super God Fist: A rush attack where Goku sends a jaw-breaking haymaker at his opponent. -Burst Kamehameha: A beefed up version of Goku's True Kamehameha. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan The Super Saiyan beyond a Super Saiyan God. This form functions similar to the Super Saiyan state, so it is the Super Saiyan God X50. It gives Goku blue hair and he still retains a calm state. List of Techniques accessible from this Form -Super God Shock Flash: Goku uses his insane speed in this form to throw the enemy off before countering an attack thrown at him and slamming his fist into their face and back. -Spirit Explosion: Goku releases his godly ki in a powerful Super Explosive Wave. Weaknesses -Has no formal education besides Master Roshi. -Aside from the Full-Power Super Saiyan, Goku loses a bit of self-control with each transformation. -Transformations, attacks, and flight need a large consumption of Ki, so Goku needs to regulate it constantly. -If his hunger grows too much, this can ravage Goku, leaving him completely vulnerable to attack. ' Gilgamesh '-Weight: '68 kg | 149.914 lbs '-Height: '''182 cm | 5.9ft -Servant Class: Archer ' '-Alignment: Chaotic Good '-Master(s): '‎Tokiomi Tohsaka, Kirei Kotomine, Shinji Matou (Fourth and Fifth Heaven's Feel) '-Origin: '''Babylonian mythology (Iraq) '-Likes: 'Himself, power '-Dislikes: 'Himself, snakes '-Noble Phantasms: 'Ea (EX), Enkidu (~), Gate of Babylon (E-A++) '''Parameters: -Strength: '''B '-Agility: 'C '-Mana: 'B '-Luck: 'A '-Endurance: C Physicality: -Strength Static Strength is classified as Class 25+ (10^4 kilograms/11.02 tons - 2.5 x 10^4/27.55 tons) Dynamic Strength is classified as Class TJ (Attacks carry the energy of kilotons of explosives, physical strikes literally comparable to an average-range nuke) • Servants of his strength level can rend steel by just the pressure released from their strikes • Higher than Archer who can deflect Caster!Maeda's beams • Upgraded to Class PJ+ with Mythic Formal Wear -Durability Should be superior to Rider's Pegasus, which briefly withstood Saber Alter’s Excalibur without Rho Aias’ aid -Speed Massively hypersonic (Mach 100/76,120.7051 miles per hour- 8810/6,706,234.12 miles per hour) movement, reaction and combat speed • Able to move at speeds of Mach 200 | 152,241.41 miles per hour • Can move at massively faster-than-light speeds of 47,304,000,000''c | 317,228,490,363,994,023,000 miles per hour, with Mythic Formal Wear ' '''Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms: -Independent Action (A+) Gilgamesh can remain in this world indefinitely even without a Master However, in order to activate his Noble Phantasms, it is necessary to first acquire an extra supply of prana from alternative sources. '-Magic Resistance (E)' *Cannot cancel spells, but magic damage is reduced somewhat. '-Divinity (B).' *Measures whatever one has Divine Spirit aptitude Originally at A due to being 2/3 demigod, but reduced due to his dislike of the gods. '-Charisma (A)' *At this point, it is no longer popularity, but rather a kind of spell in itself. '-Golden Rule (A)' *Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule Among these figures, Gilgamesh stands alone at the zenith of opulence, for he has at his disposal enough riches to purchase whatever he may need in any era of summoning '-Gate of Babylon-King's Treasure.' *Rank: E-A++ *Effect: • The treasury of the King, it is actually a simple golden key-shaped sword that opens a portal to the ancient Mesopotamian imperial storage rooms - a mass collection of weapons, which are the origins of every legendary weapon throughout the ages • Gate of Babylon does not contain only weapons - Gilgamesh' golden, extremely durable armor is probably stored there, as well as various items such as an ancient flying machine called Vimana, and wine hailing from that era, which Gilgamesh dubbed as "worthy of Kings" •''' '''Gilgamesh can shoot the weapons stored within as projectiles, forcing them to explode in order to deal damage, or pick them out one by one for individual use •''' '''Some of those weapons have shown much greater power than their descendants possess, making this Noble Phantasm the ultimate armory. '-Enkidu-Chains of Heaven. Rank:' Unknown *Type: 'Anti-Divine '*Effect: • A set of magical chains, which Gilgamesh has named after his dearest friend • They are incredibly strong and rather difficult for most beings to break, and can extend almost indefinitely • Enkidu's most notable attribute is that it is classed as an "Anti-Divine" weapon; the stronger an opponents divinity, the stronger the chains will seem as they are wrapped around them • They have the ability to nullify divine power, although in order to use the chains to their fullest anti-divine potential Gilgamesh will have to expend a lot of prana, which he may not have. '-Ea-The Star of Creation that Splits Apart Heaven and Earth Rank: '''EX '*Type: Anti-World '*Effect: • The most powerful Noble Phantasm contained within the Gate of Babylon, and unlike all the others save Enkidu it is one of a kind, possessed only by the King of Heroes • By commanding the sections of the sword to spin, Gilgamesh can draw in power that can be fired out at his opponents in a devastating blast of energy • The power of a blast depends on how long he has charged energy for, but theoretically it can, at full charge, wipe out an entire planet in one shot ' '''-Vimana- Throne of the Heaven-soaring King. Effect: • The flying contraption of the Hindu gods, a golden ark fueled by mercury and solar-powered by rutilated quartz crystals that surpass the laws of physics by traveling at the speed of thought + The speed of thought is 120 miles a second | Mach 567.52 • Within the myths of ancient India, it was apparently loaded with a variety of weapons ranging from ancient machine guns to ancient nuclear warheads, which have been collected and stored within Gilgamesh's treasury •''' '''It can also summon shields to protect itself during flight Weaknesses '-Reliance on Prana to maintain himself in the physical world However this drawback is greatly lessened by his rank A+ "Independent Action" Having been afflicted by Angra Manyu's curse, Gilgamesh no longer requires a contract to stay active but needs increased amounts of Prana to maintain himself -Doesn't actually know how to use a lot of the items in Gate of Babylon -Massive arrogance that leads him to immensely underestimate his opponents, whoever they may be Incidentally, this was the source of his demise in all three routes of''Fate/Stay Night''' Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years